piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger's Army
These horrors are the creations of Jolly Roger, who uses his dark powers to raise the rotting remains of dead pirates to do his evil bidding. They can be found on land or manning ghostly ships at sea. Due to the battle between Pierre le Porc and Garcia de Avaracia, Jolly Roger has an endless supply of Undead French and Undead Spanish who are found around Cutthroat Isle and Isla Cangrejos. He also uses his voodoo powers to control animals of even the deadliest nature. Undead Skeletons *'Undead Gravediggers' are the backbone of Jolly Roger's Skeleton Army. Their title Gravedigger tells you what their main job is; to dig up bodies for Jolly Roger. Since they are also the weakest of the Skeleton Army, they are usually guarded. They are armed with cutlasses and daggeres. *'Undead Executioners' are feared among pirates and hard to fight. They are mainly found on Padres Del Fuego, in the Catacombs or El Sudoron. Armed with swords, undead executioners have no problem doing there job on inexperienced pirates. *'Undead Bandits' were just common Bandits, pillaging peasants on Caribbean islands, but after they were killed, cursed pirate Captain Jolly Roger raised them from the dead to do his dirty work, finding bodies and also raising them from the dead with only one purpose, to serve Jolly Roger. *'Undead Grenadiers' are members of Jolly Roger's skeleton army who attack pirates with explosive grenades. They can be found on Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego and Cutthroat Isle. *'Undead Pirates' were raised from the dead by cursed pirate Captain Jolly Roger, and now they seek the rotting remains of other pirates or sail on Ghost Ships in search of innocent victims. During the War of Jolly Roger, some of them participated in the invasion of Port Royal along with Undead Witchdoctors. *'Undead Raiders' are one of the strongest sets of undead soldiers in Jolly Roger's Army. They are armed with swords and daggers. *'Undead Brigands' are the "Guards" of Jolly Roger's Skeleton Army. They're main purpose is to Guard the undead skeletons doing Skeleton Summoning Ceremonies, or to participate in the ceremonies themselves. They also captain Ghost ships at sea. *'Undead Witchdoctors' are the ghostly voodoo users who are brought back to haunt the Caribbean with their evil magic *'Undead Gypsies' are tougher versions of the Witchdoctors *'Undead Mutineers' were once the worst form of pirates - mutineers *'Undead Brutes' are tougher versions of undead pirates *'Undead Duelists' were once pirates skilled at duelling *'Undead Slashers' spare no one with their onslaught of slashing *'Powder Keg Runners' are the slow heavy and huge suicide bombers of Jolly Roger as part of his Invasions. *'Undead Captains' were once captains at sea and are probably the deadliest in Jolly's arsenal Notable members *Jolly Roger *Darkhart *Hex *Sandspine *Bloodless *Will Burybones *Foul Crenshaw *Thad Ill-Fortune *Blackheart *Evan the Digger *Simon Butcher *Thaddeus Woodworm *Bonebreaker *Bonerattler *Gideon Grog *Timothy Dartan *Bloody Bones *Black Powder Evan *Stench *Whit Widowmaker *Jacques le Blanc *Tomas Blanco *Francis Faust *Bo Beck Ghost Fleet Jolly Roger's Army sails on ghost ships, former pirate and privateer ships (frigates and sloops), raised from sea floor by Roger himself. The fleet consists of eleven ships: *''Harkaway '' *''Death Omen'' *''Phantom'' *''Revenant'' *''Storm Reaper'' *''Black Harbinger'' *''French Blood Scourge'' *''French Cerberus'' *''French Shadow Crow'' *''Spanish Blood Scourge'' *''Spanish Cerberus'' *''Spanish Shadow Crow'' While French and Spanish ghost ships can be found around Cutthroat Isle and Isla Cangrejos, pirate ghost ships sails throughout the whole Caribbean, searching for innocent victims, and Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and Roger's greatest enemy. The Harkaway (Jolly's Flagship) participated in the invasion of Port Royal, the Invasion of Tortuga and the Invasion of Padres Del Fuego. Trivia *Allegedly, when an Undead bonehead is defeated his soul is released. *In some pictures, Undead skeletons are shown to have green, glowing eyes - whereas elsewhere they have empty eye sockets.﻿ *The Undead Grenadier looks kinda like Jacoby. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' For More Information visit Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Category:Jolly Roger's Crew Category:Lore Category:Supernatural crews Category:Jolly Roger's Army